An Unnatural Encounter
by star1kings
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester help out two old friends when strange events happen at the Duke farm.
1. Chapter 1

^^Note. Another story inspired by a Vinsmouse story ("Won't Let Go.")^^

This takes place about 3 months after the werewolf incident, (Story Werewolf of Hazzard), in July 1988.

Strange things were happening at the Duke farm lately. Car keys, tools, things like that would be missing from the spot they were put. Only to reappear several feet away. This was going on for over a week, than the tricks escalated. This is a crossover between Dukes of Hazzard and Supernatural. This story takes place during the Dukes of Hazzard time line.

^^^In the Duke barn^^^

"Hey Bo! You see my keys?" Bo looked up and suddenly became pale.  
"Bo? You alright?" Without warning, Bo tackled Luke to the ground.  
"What the hell!? Get off me Bo!" A second later Luke heard something hit a beam. Bo pushed himself off of Luke and sat on the ground facing the beam. They both sat on the ground staring at an axe that was deeply imbedded in the support beam.  
"What is going on Bo?"  
"Ghost."  
"A ghost?" Bo nodded.  
"Bull! There ain't no such thing." Bo stood up and walked towards the axe.  
"No way a human has this much strength." He tried to pull the axe out of the beam.  
As they were looking at the axe, Maudean the mule walked into the barn. Luke nearly jumped a foot off the ground when the mule bumped into his leg.  
"Dang it, Maudean!" Bo smiled at the mule and shook his head.  
"I suppose there's no such thing as a werewolf either, huh?" Luke rolled his eyes and relented.  
"Fine, give the boys a call."  
The next day the boys were working on the General when Bear started barking. The boys looked up and smiled as they saw the black Chevy Impala pull up the drive.  
"They're here."  
"I see that, Bo." Bo gave Luke a disgusted look. They greeted the Winchester brothers as they stepped out of the car.  
"Hey guys, how ya doin'?" Luke asked as they shook their hands.  
"We're surviving." Dean responded.  
"Hey Bear." Dean smiled and knelt down to pet the friendly dog.  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
"Bo thinks we may have a ghost this time, Sammy."  
"Has there been any deaths on this land?" Dean asked Luke, as he continued to play with Bear.  
"There were Union soldiers that passed through our land. Not sure if any died here."  
"Any suicides in Hazzard County?"  
"Not that we're aware of." Bo answered.  
"We can find that out at the Court House." Luke answered.  
"I'll go with Luke. Dean and Bo can look at old newspapers."  
"I'll ask Miss Tizdale at the Post Office. She knows a lot about what goes on in this County." Luke added.  
"Let's go." Bo went with Dean and Luke went with Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

^^The time is around 1pm^^

Dean and Bo were driving into town when Dean took a sudden sharp left hand turn. Bo wasn't wearing a seat belt, so he hit his head on the closed window.  
"What the hell are you doing!?"  
"Why did you do it, Bo?"  
"Do what?"  
"Take Luke from me."  
"What the hell are you talking about Dean!?" Dean gave Bo a wicked smile.  
"Dean's not here." When Bo saw Dean's eyes turn black, he opened the car door and jumped out. Bo hit the ground hard, dislocating his left shoulder and knee. Dean slammed on the brakes, skidding to a stop. Dean slowly made his way to Bo; who was trying to crawl away. Dean kicked him hard, bruising several ribs, he than used his foot to push Bo onto his back.  
"You're coming with me." He said as he grabbed Bo's left leg. Bo screamed in pain as Dean pulled him towards himself; inadvertently putting his knee back into place. Bo started to kick at Dean, in an effort to free his left foot. Dean stopped walking and let go of Bo's leg. He looked down at Bo and picked up a small tree limb that was laying next to Bo.  
"Enough foreplay." Dean smiled and hit Bo hard, knocking him out. Dean picked up an unconscious Bo and put him into the trunk of the Impala. He drove around for close to an hour and came across an abandoned cabin. He took Bo into the cabin and placed him onto the floor, than left to find something to tie Bo up with.  
Bo woke up several minutes later and looked around. When he saw that he was alone, he limped to the window and broke it. Bo had his left leg out the window when Dean walked in. Dean hit Bo hard across the side of his head, than grabbed Bo by the waist and threw him onto the floor.  
"You ain't going nowhere! You took Luke from me. Now I'm returning the favor." Dean stood over Bo showing him what was in his hand.  
"No, don't!" Bo screamed. Dean dropped to his knees pinning both of Bo's arms down. Dean placed the rope around Bo's neck and pulled. Bo was slowly losing his fight to stay conscious.

^^^Meanwhile in the General Lee, Sam and Luke were coming back from the Court House^^^

"I can't believe she killed herself. We all thought that it was an accident."  
"How long were you two together?"  
"Only a month, broke it off with her when I got drafted. It couldn't have been about me breaking up with her could it?"  
"Did you date anyone when you got back from Vietnam?"  
"We had an on and off relationship for years before I went to 'Nam. Two weeks after I got home, we made it serious. Been together ever since."  
"Has she had any trouble like you have?" When Luke didn't answer right away, Sam thought that it was a little strange.  
"No." As they pulled up to the farm, they noticed that Dean and Bo were not there.  
"Is there something you're not telling me?" Luke didn't answer him.  
"Wonder where they are?" As they got out of the General, Sam stumbled and grabbed the window frame to steady himself.  
"Sam?" He could hear Luke but he could not respond. "Sammy?"  
"They're at some type of small house. A cabin off in the woods. Bo's in trouble, we got to hurry!"  
"There's a moonshine cabin about 4 miles from here." They got back into the General and Luke drove as fast as he could. As they approached the cabin and saw the Impala, Luke asked. "How did you know?"  
"I see things sometimes. Flashes of events that are about to happen or did happen. If Dean is possessed, use the shotgun it has rock salt in the shells."  
"Demons don't like salt."  
"Right." Luke turned off the engine and coasted the rest of the way up the drive. They both got out and quietly approached the cabin. When Luke looked in the open window by the door and saw what Dean was doing, he kicked in the door.  
"Let him go!" Luke said as he walked into the room, aiming the shotgun at Dean. Dean released his grip on the rope and stood up. Bo got the rope off of his neck and began to cough as he breathed in some much needed air. Dean walked away from Bo and stood by the window on the opposite side of the room. Dean turned and faced Luke. Luke saw Dean's eyes go black. "What the hell?"  
"You don't got the guts, Lukas." Dean put out his arms; daring Luke to take the shot. Luke pulled the trigger as Dean took a step towards him. Dean landed hard on the ground and a black mist rose from him. Luke reached Bo and was going to help him sit up. Bo noticed a shadow over him and thought it was Dean.  
"No, don't." Whispered Bo as he covered his head with his arm and turned onto his side.  
"It's okay, Bo. It's me, Luke." Bo rolled onto his back and opened his eyes.  
"Luke?"  
"Yeah, it's me." Bo smiled and whispered. "Thank God."

^^Meanwhile Sam was tending to Dean.^^

"Hey, man. Are you okay?" Sam asked Dean.  
"It's personal now, Sammy. She used me to get even with Bo."  
"Come on, let's get you out of here." Sam helped Dean to his feet and they walked up to the boys.  
"Is he alright?" Dean nodded towards Bo.  
Luke turned towards Dean and answered. "Don't think so. I need to get him to Doc's." Luke was about to help Bo sit up when Bo told him. "Luke, my shoulder's dislocated."  
"You want me to put it back into place?"  
"Yeah." Luke took ahold of Bo's arm.  
"You ready?" Bo took a deep breath and nodded. He muffled a scream when Luke put it back into place. Bo placed his right hand onto his shoulder as tears from the pain went down his face.  
"Let me know when you're ready, I'll help ya stand."  
"Just give me a minute." Bo took in several deep breaths. "I'm ready. Watch my knee, got messed up again." Luke helped Bo get to his feet and they all made their way outside.  
"Take the Impala. I'll drive the General back to the farm." Dean told Luke as he noticed Luke's concern about getting Bo into the car without hurting him more. Luke pulled away from the cabin as a surprised Sam looked on.  
Dean saw the look on Sam's face, "What?"  
"You must feel bad if you're letting a stranger drive Baby."  
"I do. I almost killed Bo. If you two didn't show up when you did, he'd be dead." Dean looked at the General. The sunlight was shining on him through the trees, making the General almost glow. Dean smiled.  
"Looks like I'm drivin' him." Sam and Dean climbed into the General and drove back to the farm.


	3. At Doc's

"Hey, Bo. How ya doin'?" Luke looked over at Bo when he didn't respond. When Luke noticed how bad Bo's head was bleeding, he pulled over. He took off his top shirt and folded it in half.

"Bo?" Luke waited until Bo looked at him. "Here." Luke leaned over and placed the shirt against the side of his head. "Can you hold this here?"

"Yeah."

Several minutes later, Luke pulled up to Doc Petticord's and parked the Impala. Cutting the engine, he looked at Bo who was trying to stay awake.

"Wait here. I'll get Jackie to help." Luke ran up to the clinic and ran inside.

"Jackie!?" Luke yelled as he ran to the back room as Doc came down the stairs.

"What in the world is going on?" Doc mumbled to himself as he walked fast to the back room.

"Luke?" Doc was surprised to see Luke. "What's going on?"

"Bo needs help."

"Where is he?"

"Outside, borrowed a friend's car. I need help getting him out."

"Jackie!" Doc yelled for his son.

"Yeah, dad?" Jackie asked as he walked into the room from the back yard.

"Help Luke with Bo."

"Yes, sir." Jackie followed Luke to the Impala. When they reached the Impala, Bo had opened the door and was sitting with one foot on the ground. He was leaning forward with one hand on the dash and his head in his right hand.

"Hey, Bo?" Luke placed his hand on Bo's shoulder. Bo looked up at Luke alittle confused. "Jackie's gonna help you out, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Bo, where are you hurt?"

"My knee, ribs and head."

"I put his shoulder back into place." Luke added.

"Let's get ya fixed up. Ready Bo?"

"Yeah." Jackie took ahold of Bo's other foot and turned him so both feet were on the ground. He was getting in position to carry Bo.

"I can walk, Jackie."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Jackie got on one side of Bo as Luke got on the other. They carefully walked Bo to the back room of the clinic/house where Doc had everything set up for Bo. They helped Bo onto the bed and he laid down.

"Who did this, Bo?"

"Don't matter none." Before Doc could say anything else, Bo had passed out.

"Bo?" Doc checked him over.

"I think he just passed out from the pain." Doc took several x-rays of Bo's ribs, knee and head. He looked them over as Jackie was getting supplies down.

"Ribs are only bruised and his knee looks fine. No skull fracture which is good. He most likely has a severe concussion." Doc got the supplies down to clean and stitch Bo's cut on the side of his head. He placed towels down next to Bo's head.

"What on earth did he get hit with?" Doc mumbled to himself as he used sterile saline in a spout bottle to clean the wound.

"Jackie when I get done with this, I need you to wrap his knee than we'll do his ribs." Doc started to clean the wound. As he was cleaning the wound, Bo woke up and moved his hand to his head.

"Hold on, Bo." Doc held Bo's hand away from his head as Jackie held his other arm down. "Bo, I have to stitch your head. Do you understand?" Bo looked at Doc confused.

"Luke?" Doc looked over to Luke and motioned for him to come over.

"I'm here, Bo." Bo looked at Luke than Doc.

"Bo, I'm going to put some gel on your wound and stitch it up. Okay?"

"Yeah." Doc put a numbing gel on the wound and started to stitch up the wound.

"You doing okay, Bo?" Doc asked him as he winced in pain.

"Yeah."

"12 stitches this time. Think that's a record." Doc put the supplies away as Jackie was taking Bo's boots off.

"Let's get his ribs wrapped." Doc was going to help, when the phone rang.

"You got this covered, Jackie?"

"Yes, sir."

"Bo? I need you to sit up, okay? Just let your legs hang over the side of the bed."

"Yeah." Jackie helped Bo sit up and took off his shirt.

"I need you to sit up straight." Several minutes later his ribs were wrapped. Jackie got a night shirt for Bo to wear.

"Bo, can you stand up for a minute? I need to remove your pants, so I can wrap your knee." Bo lifted his arm so Jackie could help him up. Jackie got Bo's pants down and helped him sit onto the bed than removed his pants the rest of the way.

"You can lay down now." Jackie gently wrapped Bo's knee, than placed a blanket on Bo.

"Jackie. I was called into the hospital." Doc told him as he was putting a new shirt on. "Put some antibiotic cream on that rope burn and wrap it. You have his inhaler, Luke?"

"Yes, sir." Doc left for the hospital.

"Bo, I need to put this cream on your neck." Jackie showed him the cream and moved Bo's hair back to put the cream on the rope burn.

"Bo, you can sleep now." Bo closed his eyes and fell asleep as Jackie gave him an IV.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, that will do it." Jackie looked at the clock than at Luke. "Want something to eat?"  
"Yeah. I have to make a call. Mind if I use the phone?"  
"It's in the living room." Luke called Daisy to see if her and Enos could take care of the horses and sheep. As Jackie was making dinner, his niece Jamie came in.  
"Hey, girl. You're home late."  
"I was over at the Johnson's farm, had to help deliver a foal."  
"Hungry?"  
"Starved. Who's car is out front?" Jamie asked as she got herself a glass of milk.  
"A friend of the Duke boys. Bo and Luke are here."  
"Who got hurt this time?"  
"Bo. Bruised ribs and 12 stitches to his head."  
"Again? That poor guy." Several minutes later Luke joined them in the dining room.  
"Hi, Jamie." Jamie walked up to him and gave Luke a kiss and hug.  
"How you doin', Luke?"  
"Not too bad, other than today." Luke turned to Jackie and told him. "Daisy's comin' over later to drop off Bo's knee brace."  
"Sounds good. Let's eat."  
"So Luke, where's the General?" Jamie asked.  
"Had to use a friend's car, he drove the General back to the farm."  
"Must be a good friend for you to trust him with the General." Jackie replied.  
"He is. Trust him with my life. So, I hear that you're not workin' at the hospital."  
"I like it better here, more personal. Don't have to deal with insurance companies and management. Plus, I get to help Jamie at her vet clinic." They talked for several hours until Doc came back.  
"How's Bo doing?"  
"His IV is done and his breathing is good." Jackie answered him.  
"I'm going to check on Bo than head to bed." Jackie decided to do the same.  
"Luke, if you want to stay here you can use that bed." Jackie sat down on the chair next to Bo.  
Three hours later Bo slowly woke up and looked around. He saw Jackie sleeping in a chair next to him and Luke asleep on the other bed. Jackie heard Bo stirring and woke up.  
"You ok, Bo?"  
"Not sure."  
"Are you in pain?"  
"Alittle." Jackie got up and got a vile and needle.  
"This will help with the pain. Also help you sleep." Jackie set up another IV and put the medicine in the IV. Bo closed his eyes and quickly fell back asleep. Several hours later Bo woke up again. This time when he looked around the room, the only one in the room was Doc Petticord.  
"Glad to see you're awake, Bo." Doc walked up to him and checked his pulse and breathing.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Like I got hit by a truck." Bo whispered.  
"Would you like something for the pain?"  
"No. Most pain pills make me sick."  
"I'll send some home with Luke, just in case."  
"When can I go home?"  
"You can go home now if you want, under the condition that you stay in bed when you get home."  
"Fine. Where are my clothes?"  
"I'll get them." Doc walked over to the night stand and got Bo's clothes. "Jackie washed them for you." He helped Bo into a sitting position; with his legs over the side of the bed. Than Doc helped Bo take off his night shirt.  
"Thanks." Bo took his shirt and slowly put it on without buttoning it up.  
"I'll help you with your pants." When he saw the look on Bo's face he replied. "Bo, I don't want you to fall over if you loose your balance."  
"Fine." Doc put Bo's pants on and pulled them halfway up.  
"Can you stand for me?"  
"Yeah." Bo stood up unsteady. He placed his hand on Doc's shoulder to steady himself. Doc pulled his pants up the rest of the way and Bo zippered and buttoned his pants. He didn't bother with his belt. Luke walked in the room and saw that Doc was helping Bo get dressed.  
"You're awake." Bo nodded as he sat onto the bed. Luke helped Bo with his boots and knee brace while Doc went to get the pain pills. Doc gave Luke the after care intructions and some pain pills.  
"Luke, you make sure that Bo stays in bed. If you feel sick or dizzy after 3 days, come back."  
"Yes, sir." Several minutes later they were on their way home.


	5. At Home

Note. There is a mention of a relationship between the two male cousins. There is no adult or slash situations in this story, this is why I didn't label it as slash. It is a one time mention of a relationship.^^

As they were driving, Bo laid his head against the passenger's side window.

"You doin' okay, Bo?"

"Yeah. Not sure what hurts more, my head or ribs."

"Sorry, Bo."

"You couldn't have known, Luke." Luke nodded and they drove the rest of the way in silence. When they pulled up to the farm, Bo saw the General and knew that Dean would be in the house. Bo looked at Luke and replied. "Well, this is going to be alittle awkward."

When Luke saw the concern in Bo's eyes, he told him. "Don't worry, Bo. I ain't gonna retaliate." Bo nodded, than reached for the door handle.

"I'll help ya." Luke got out and walked to the passenger's side to help Bo out of the Impala.

Sam and Dean were sitting at the kitchen table when Luke arrived with Bo. Dean stood up and walked to the window when he heard the Impala's engine. He turned away from the window when he saw Luke getting out of the car.

"Maybe it would be better if I left."

"This wasn't your fault, Dean." Sam told him, trying to ease his conscious.

"How can you say that? Look at what I did to Bo. I almost killed him." He pointed out the window and they both saw the condition that Bo was in. Bo was using a cane and leaning on Luke. His shirt was opened so they saw that Bo's ribs were tapped.

"They need your help. She'll be back and she'll kill Bo."

"Suppose you're right." He said as he leaned against the counter. Luke finally got Bo to the house and they slowly made their way inside. When Dean saw the gauzewrap around Bo's neck, he felt worse than before.

"Bo, listen man. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Dean. Wasn't your fault. At least we now know who we're dealing with. Also proves that I was right about a ghost." Bo smiled at Luke when he said that.

"Whatever, Bo. Fine, you were right and I was wrong. Happy?"

"Not really."

"Where do you want to sit?"

"Couch will do." Bo could only whisper because of the damage to his throat. They made their way to the couch and when Luke saw Bo's reaction when he sat down, he got concerned.

"You in pain?" Bo only nodded. Luke got the pain pills from the bag that he got from Doc. He handed them to Bo with a glass of water.

"Thanks." Bo popped the pills in his mouth and took the water with shakey hands. He slowly drank the water. Bo tried to set the empty glass on the coffee table but he mis-judged the distance and it fell to the floor; smashing into pieces.

"Damn it!"

"Bo, it's fine. I got it." Luke knelt down onto one knee and started to pick up the broken glass. Dean was going to help but Sam stopped him.

"Dean, leave them." Sam whispered. Luke picked up the pieces of the drinking glass and set them on the coffee table. He sat down next to Bo, as Bo held his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Luke." Bo whispered to him.

"Bo, it's ok. It really is." Luke whispered to Bo as he placed his hand onto Bo's knee.

"Why don't you lay back and rest a bit?" Luke got Bo a pillow and Bo laid down on the couch. Luke took the broken drinking glass and went to the kitchen to throw it away.

"He alright?" Dean asked.

"He has a severe concussion, bruised ribs and rope burn. Doc wants him to stay in bed for a day or more." Dean leaned against the counter with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Dean took out the keys to the General from his pocket and showed them to Luke.

"Oh, yeah." Luke laughed alittle and took out Dean's keys from his pocket. He handed Dean his car keys as Dean handed Luke his.

Several minutes later, they went outside to talk when they noticed that Bo had fallen asleep on the couch.

"What do we do now?" Luke asked Dean.

"Now that we know who we're dealing with, we need to know where she is buried."

"Hogg's Heavenly Gate Cemetry."

"We find her grave than we salt and burn her body."

"Why do you use salt?"

"Salt has tremendous neutralizing properties. It's also believed to ward off evil spirits." Dean explained.

"Now we wait and when it's dark, we leave for the cemetry." Sam told Luke.

"Why can't we do it now?"

"Don't really want to get caught. Seeing it's still light out."

"Won't get caught, Sam. The caretakers are not there today. I'll talk to Enos and Cletus to keep people away from the cemetary." Sam looked at Dean and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Luke, you stay here with Bo. You have to protect him if she comes back before we burn her bones."

"I can do that."

"I'm sorry Luke, for what happened to Bo."

"You're not responsible, Dean."

"I tried to help Bo and I ended up almost killing him. How can you say that I'm not responsible?"

"Not your fault, Dean."

"Bo? What are you doing up?"

"I'm fine, Luke."

"You should be resting."

"Luke, I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Luke was surprised at that responce. He decided to ignore it, he didn't want to get into an arguement with Bo in front of strangers.

"What did she mean when she said, 'you took Luke away from me'?" Luke looked at Dean when he asked the question. Than Luke looked at Bo and Bo shook his head. Sam saw the exchange between the two cousins.

"Bo, what did she mean?" Sam asked as he walked towards him.

"Think about it." Bo cocked his head to the side and grinned. Sam looked at Luke; who also grinned and than he looked back at Bo.

"Why didn't you tell us that you two are together?"

"No one's business who I sleep with."

"No one's business?! You could of died, Bo! And you're tellin' me..." Dean took ahold of Sam's arm.

"Hold on Sammy, he's right. Wouldn't have made a differance."

"So Dean, what we're dealing with is a jealous spirit?"

"Yeah, Sam. She won't stop until Bo's dead."

"Let's hope that it doesn't come to that." Luke replied. As they were talking, Sam noticed that Bo looked unsteady standing there.

"Bo?" Bo looked at Sam than his eyes rolled back and he passed out. Sam caught Bo before he could hit the ground.

"Hey, Bo?" Sam tapped Bo's face several time in an attempt to wake him. Didn't work, Bo was out cold. Luke knelt down next to Sam.

"Luke, let's get him into bed." Sam picked up Bo and followed Luke to their room. They got Bo situated in his bed and went outside to finalize the plan.

"When we leave, you need to place salt at the bottom of the doors and all windows. It will act as a barrier to keep out spirits." Sam explained to Luke.

"Let's do this." Dean said as they made their way to the car. Luke called Enos and told him what was going on. Enos assured Luke that Cletus would make sure that no one got near the cemetary.


	6. Chapter 6

When the brothers were gone, Luke put the salt down in every doorway and windowsill. When he went into their bedroom, Luke saw that Toby (their orange cat) was sleeping next to Bo with Bear on the floor. Luke smiled and patted Toby's head. Luke put the salt down on the windowsill and went to get the shotgun.

The wind blew hard against the house, rattling the windows. Toby jumped from the bed and hopped onto the windowsill. When he saw the spirit of Julie, he darted from the windowsill onto the floor; mis-placing the salt. Julie blew the window out and glass went flying everywhere. Bear started to bark at her as Luke entered the room. When he aimed the shotgun at her, Julie waved her hand and the shotgun went flying. She moved her hand again and Luke was thrown hard against the wall. Bo woke up when he felt something heavy on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Julie looking down at him. Bo tried to move but he couldn't; Julie was slowly taking the breath from him.

^^^Meanwhile at the cemetery^^^

"Found it, Dean." They began to dig the hole and were surprised that the hole was only four feet deep. They opened the casket than got out of the hole. Dean poured the salt onto the body than Sam poured the lighter fluid. Dean took out a lighter and lite the match book. He watched it burn for a second than threw it into the grave. They watched the body burn before they left to go back to the farm. As they were driving Sam got a call on the cb about another case.

^^^In the bedroom^^^

Bo saw a orange glow around her and was able to roll off the bed, breaking free of Julie. She let out a terrifying scream, than burst into flames. The room went dark and silent. Five minutes later, Bo woke up in a daze. He was under the window laying near the broken glass as Luke made his way to him. When Bo saw a shadow above him, he picked up a piece of glass.

"No!" Bo swung the piece of glass just barely missing Luke. Luke grabbed Bo's wrist when Bo swung the piece of glass a second time. Bo tried to break free of Luke's hold but he didn't have the strength. When Luke noticed that Bo was having a hard time breathing, he changed his approach.

"Bo, it's me Luke! She's gone, Bo! She's gone." Luke placed his hand onto Bo's cheek and repeated, "she's gone. You're safe." Bo stopped struggling and looked at Luke.

"Luke?" He looked around the room and noticed that it was quiet. "She's gone?"

"Yeah."

"Can you get me my inhaler?"

"Yeah." Luke opened the night stand drawer and found Bo's inhaler.

"Here, Bo." Bo took the medicine than laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"Can I go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, Bo. You can go back to sleep. Let's get you into bed, huh?"

^^^Meanwhile outside the farmhouse Sam and Dean had just pulled up^^^

They walked into the house and looked around.

"Luke?" Dean yelled.

"Up here!" They both went upstairs and walked into the bedroom. They saw Luke helping Bo into a sitting position.

"Luke?" Luke looked at Dean. "He alright?"

"Yeah." Dean helped Luke get Bo onto the bed. When Dean lifted Bo's left hand to place it above the covers, he noticed that it was cut and bleeding.

"Luke, his hand." Luke looked at the cut. He went into the bathroom and got the first aid kit. He sat down on the side of the bed and gently lifted Bo's hand to clean it.

"Bo, I need to fix up your hand. You cut it on some glass." Bo opened his eyes and looked blankly at Luke. When Luke started to clean the wound, Bo hissed in pain and tried to move his hand away from the source of the pain. "Sorry, Bo." Luke held onto Bo's wrist as Bo continued to try to move his hand away.

"Bo, I need to clean your hand." Bo just looked at Luke without saying a word. Not sure if Bo understood what he was saying, he repeated himself. "Bo, I need to clean and wrap your hand. Will you let me?" Bo nodded and stopped moving his hand. When Luke was done wrapping his hand, Bo closed his eyes as Luke covered him up. As Luke was dealing with Bo, Sam looked around the room at the mess and noticed Bear hiding in the corner of the room.

"Come here, boy." Bear slowly made his way over to Sam.

"It's okay." Sam started to pet Bear in an effort to calm the frightened dog.

"What happened?" Sam asked Luke.

"I think our cat mis-placed the salt on the window. Julie got in, almost killed Bo before she burst into flames." Dean picked up a framed picture off of the floor and looked at it. It was a picture of the Duke family standing on the steps of the court house. He set it on the dresser than told Luke.

"You don't have to worry about Julie anymore. Listen, we have another case. We have to get going."

"You sure? You're welcome to stay the night."

"We'd love to Luke but this time we can't. Tell Bo bye for us."

"Doesn't need to, Sammy." They turned around and noticed Bo on his left side leaning on his arm.

"Thanks." Bo extended his hand. Dean walked up to Bo and shook his hand.

"Not a problem. Sorry for hurting you."

"I know. Take care, you two."

"You too." Sam replied. As Bo laid back down, Luke walked with them to the Impala.

"Thanks guys, for everything." Luke shook their hands. They got into the Impala and Dean started her up.

"Bye, Luke." Luke waved and watched them drive away. He made his way into the house and checked on Bo one last time, before he went to the barns to do the evening chores.

Life got back to normal in Hazzard and the Winchester boys moved on to save people and hunt things.


End file.
